<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Weather by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646373">Hot Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lefou hates when the weather is unbearably hot but he does enjoy a few things it brings with it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeFou &amp; Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts">YodaBen2</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lefou hated when it got hotter outside. It made the former soldier absolutely miserable, stripping down to what he could without being entirely naked and indecent in the castle, leaving him in a thin shirt and pair of breeches. He tied his hair up in a higher ponytail than usual, hoping to keep it off of the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed to himself as he headed outside, considering seeing if anyone else wanted to go and cool off in the lake nearby once work was finished for the day. He checked on Copain and Bisou, brushing both of them down and giving each a cube of sugar for holding still during the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lefou found that he could at least tolerate the heat better outside. He decided to stay out a bit longer, walking under the shade as he looked over the plants in the sprawling garden. He perked up when he spotted movement by the gazebo and he headed over, his cheeks slowly turning at the sight that greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley was sprawled out across the bench in the gazebo, propped up by one elbow. Their eyes were closed, head tilted back as they used one of their hand fans to try and cool themselves down. Stanley’s hair was in its usual victory rolls, the ponytail in the back draped over one shoulder to keep it off their neck. They were wearing a simple and light day dress of a light pink color, the bottom rolled up past their knees at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Stanley’s neck, slipping past the fabric of the dress. “Stanley,” Lefou breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They opened their eyes, hand stopping from waving the fan in their face. “Lefou?” They had just enough time to sit up before Lefou was pressed against them, kissing them deeply as one hand slid up the bottom of their dress. They moaned, their fan falling with a clatter to the ground as they clutched at Lefou’s shirt to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He teased his palm over his spouse’s thighs, enjoying the way the strong flesh felt against his palm. Lefou found Stanley’s erection easily under their dress, taking a hold of the shaft and stroking them in his palm. He sighed between kisses, lightly nipping the bottom of Stanley’s lips. “You look...far too beautiful like this,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could only whimper in reply as their husband stroked them faster. Stanley whined and writhed underneath him, breath hitching as they gritted their teeth. “Oh God…” they whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lefou!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God…” Stanley’s body trembled and they arched their back and let out a weak cry as they came in Lefou’s hand, clutching at his shoulders to avoid losing their balance. They slumped back once they were spent, panting as they stared up at him with half-lidded eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need to get washed up after that,” Lefou hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm what do you suggest?” Stanley murmured with a lazy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to the lake with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have asked me </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>bringing me to orgasm, mon cher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, but this was much more fun, wasn’t it?” Lefou countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stanley softly laughed, picking up their fallen fan and closing it with a snap, tapping Lefou on the end of his nose with it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>